Rather Be Here
by biblicalplague
Summary: After another date with a man she just isn't interested in, Feliciana finds the only place she really wants to be on a Friday night is with Monika. Monika remembers her past as the Holy Roman Empire and realizes she'd rather live in the present. Both of their brothers offer advice without being asked. (Fem!Germany/Fem!Italy, Spamano, slight PruHun and AusHun)
1. Rather Be With You

I haven't written anything in a long time, but I'm back into Hetalia at the moment and want to bang out some fics I've dreamed up. Some are from when I first entered the fandom, but others-like this one-are newer plots that have come to me through some life experience. Let's just say I can totally relate to Feliciana here and I'm sure I'm not the only lesbian who has wasted plenty of time dating men who feels that way.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

" _Yeah, I work in the finance sector, but when I'm not working, I'm usually at the gym. I like to stay fit, you know? Skipping leg day is…"_

Her third date this week and yet she was pretty sure she'd had this conversation with six different men in the past seven days. Already, she was starting to tune him out, sipping a glass of prosecco politely, lips upturned in a flirtatious and attentive smile though anyone who knew the charming Italian could tell by her blank stare she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. It didn't matter much to the man across from her. What she thought wasn't so much important compared to how she looked on their first date.

Call her a flirt, a ditz, a space case so far away from Earth she might as well be an astronaut-the northern half of Italy was not the moron most accused her of being.

As Monika had once said, " _...You're pretty smart."_

This guy only cared about her looks and how he must come off with an Italian beauty like her on his arm. She could be any other pretty woman and it wouldn't matter much. When did men actually start to fall in love? Feliciana couldn't remember a time she really ever felt like someone's attraction to her was more than just skin deep. Well, except for Holy Roman Empire, but that was a girl, so it probably didn't count...

"Mmm…" she hummed, signaling to her companion she was listening to his droning on about...what was it now? Fishing? His love of hiking? Not that any of it really mattered. Her mind was off in another place already. There would definitely be no second date after tonight.

In fact, the thought of wasting any more time with this wet blanket made her so sad she could cry right into her pasta. At least the pasta was good, the only blissful part of this excursion.

" _You know, pasta has a lot of carbs...You don't eat it too often, right? I mean, you really shouldn't. It'll make you fat and-! W-wait, where are you going?"  
_

* * *

"You're a stupid bastard is what you are," Romano grumbled into his cell phone as a certain Spaniard tried to convince him he 'really is cool'. His hands were occupied rummaging for leftover pizza. Stupid Feliciana ditching him to go out on another stupid date. Now he had to eat cold pizza. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come over tomorrow, just shut up alread-AGH!"

Both the pizza and the phone went crashing to the floor, dropped by the startled Italian man as he clutched his heart.

"Ve~! Big brother, you dropped your pizza! That's such a waste!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A WASTE!" he snapped back at his younger sister, surprised to find her head slumped against their kitchen bar lazily. He hadn't even heard her come in. Had Japan been teaching her the ninja arts? "Che palle! Now what am I supposed to eat, huh?! This is all your fault!"

Feliciana whined. She just wanted a bit of brotherly affection after a rough night, but it was hopeless to expect Romano to give that to her so easily if she wasn't downright distraught. He was pretty dense. A melancholy act wouldn't push him to do much more than lob a tomato vaguely in her direction.

"Weren't you talking to Antonio? I'm sure he'd make you something if you only asked! When it comes to seeing you and making you happy, he moves fast as lightning!" It was pretty cute, actually. Maybe she should date a guy like that. Many nights Feliciana had heard their hushed whispers, and the Spaniard's not-so-hushed serenades. It was good her brother had someone like that for himself, even if it was another man.

 _I guess Monika makes me sausages when I'm hungry. They're sort of disgusting, but not so bad. At least she lets me eat pasta whenever I want…_ That guy was lucky she hadn't slugged him.

"Don't say such idiotic things!" her brother snapped, bringing her out of her thoughts. "That lazy, rotten tomato bastard can suck my balls!"

"I'm sure he does," Feliciana casually let slip, swiveling on the bar stool, her elbows resting against the cool tile. Three, two, one...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Glancing over her shoulder with a coy look in her eye, Feliciana smirked. "Ve? Are you not together that way? Then maybe I should start flirting with Antonio instead of wasting my time with all these other guys. After all, wouldn't dating another nation be easier? And Spain really is a good looking country…"

She held her brother's gaze as she teased him and watched as his outraged expression slowly faded. His lower lip twitched, his eyes softened, and for a second she thought he might cry. He really was pathetic sometimes, her big brother…

But in an instant, his trademark annoyance coupled with begrudging acceptance returned-it was a curious look only he could pull off so effortlessly. But what was the point in hiding his relationship with Antonio when she already knew so much? Didn't Romano know by now she loved him no matter what, no matter who he was and who he chose to be with? She hoped after a few centuries of being siblings he would allow for some gentle teasing, but perhaps it was too soon. Spain might have legalized gay marriage, but for the Italian siblings, they rarely spoke so candidly about it.

"So...Another date went poorly? Hmph. It's not surprising. All men are idiots, even if you do fall in love with one. You should stop looking," Romano advised, disappearing behind the counter to clean up the remnants of his pizza. At least in his own way he was admitting his true feelings. She felt just a little bit proud of him, even if he was trying to discourage her.

Feliciana sat up straighter on her stool, enough so that she could see the back of her brother's head while she talked with him. "Oh? And should I become a homo like you?" she teased gently, hoping to make a bit of progress.

She was prepared for the blowback, but this time Romano kept his voice even as he greeted her offensive teasing with some of his own. "No. You should get married and become a pregnant Italian housewife. It's what Nonno would have wanted. He must be rolling in his grave knowing what a tramp you've become."

The corners of her lips turned up into a smile. "How can I get married and become pregnant if I can't meet a single decent guy? If I never date? I think Grandpa Rome is going to come back to haunt us no matter what I do."

Did Monika's Opa haunt her and Gilbert? Sometimes she thought she heard the sound of an old man breaking into her house-once she even swore she caught Monika talking to him. She had meant to ask, but upon waking to find that Monika was sleeping in past her, she'd raced off to proudly notify Japan she'd woken up before Germany for once.

Romano sighed, stood, and threw the dirty kitchen rag he had been using into the sink. "Listen, Feli…" he started, a bit more serious than she was used to. "Sometimes love takes a long time. Even when it comes, it's not always easy." He faced her properly and crossed his arms over his chest, the way he always did when he was laying down some big brotherly advice. "The love of your life may not be here yet, or maybe they are but you just haven't realized because you're not old enough, or they're too young." Personal experience, no doubt. "You don't always have to try so hard. Sometimes, all you have to do is...open yourself up to the possibilities…And the love you seek will come."

Feliciana smiled warmly at her older brother. _What crappy generic advice…_ Monika would have punched Gilbert for saying something so obvious. "So what should I do now~?"

He shrugged and his familiar sour look came back to his face. How cute. He was a little embarrassed, wasn't he? "What the hell do I look like, a fortune teller? Just be patient, dammit! And make me something to eat! You owe me!"

"Hm...I don't really want to though…"

"You-you-!" His rage flared. His little sister always got away with everything, with everyone. Even now, she was slinking off the bar stool and out the door in that bouncy, effortless way of hers. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"To Monika's~!"

Who else could she go to for advice and comfort all at once with minimal yelling? It was silly to even come home in the first place.

"The potato bitch?" He quickly glanced at the clock. "It's ten at night already!"

"Si!" What was the problem with that? She practically lived at Monika's place when she wasn't home. Feliciana never complained about Romano spending an equal amount of time at Antonio's place. "Don't wait up, big brother~! Invite Antonio over! You can be as loud as you want!"

A string of angry curses followed her out the door and she was pretty sure she narrowly avoided getting a tomato to the face, but it was worth it. But perhaps Romano was a fortune teller after all. As soon as the door slammed shut and the tomato had fallen to the ground (he'd make Antonio clean it), he muttered, "...I swear, if she falls for her, I'm going to cut out her eyes and feed them to her dogs!"

The only thing worse than Feliciana dating a man was Feliciana dating a kraut.

* * *

"And then he told me I shouldn't eat so much pasta! It was horrible!"

Monika grunted as she continued to braid her Italian friend's hair, a hairband sticking out from between her teeth as she worked. Even she knew what a dating faux pas it was to comment on what your date was eating. Based on Feliciana's stories, men truly were idiots. She was almost glad so few even glanced in her direction, let alone hit on her.

"You have the right idea, Monika. Staying in with some alcohol, taking a bubble bath...A glass of wine in a bathtub surrounded with candles, luxurious bath salts and oils thrown in...Even just by yourself, that's way more romantic a night!"

The German rolled her eyes as she finally pulled the hair tie from her mouth to complete Feliciana's braid. Her 'romantic night' had consisted of running five miles since there was no Italian to bother her between every lap, cleaning her entire house, and then kicking back with a beer in her bathtub as a way to unwind. There hadn't been anything as fancy as wine or candles. "You make it sound like I was enjoying my Friday night alone."

"Weren't you? I assumed you were pleasuring yourself."

"Don't say things like that so casually!" Monika barked, a blush painting her face as she accidentally pulled on the Italian's hair, making her yelp. "Jeez! What's wrong with you? I was just taking a bath after training! Nothing more!"

She knew that, but it was fun to see Monika get all worked up. It was well worth the slight pain in her scalp. "It was fun seeing you all wet when you answered the door!" Feliciana was an artist and she appreciated a fine human figure. She'd never seen a woman like Monika before in her entire life-simultaneously soft curves and hard edges. She sported a full bosom, had curves to her waist, but her abs were sharp and arms strong. Thanks to what Monika had been wearing as she opened the door, Feliciana had seen it all. "But in nothing but a black sports bra and some shorts? Were you expecting someone after all? It's not right to answer the door all sexy like that, you know. People might get the wrong idea."

What's with this girl? Germany buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the color in her cheeks. "I was expecting you."

"...So you were all sexy for me?" There was just something about pushing Monika's buttons that was oh so satisfying.

"Idiot!" Her face was so close now. "If I don't open the door for you, you just break in!"

 _So cute. So cute!_ Even as she was being scolded, Feliciana couldn't help but smile.

Just as Monika was about to break off into a full-blown lecture about breaking and entering, Feliciana realized, "You know...I'd rather be here, getting yelled at by you, every night of the week than go out with any guy."

For some reason, that shut the German woman right up. Her mouth opened, then closed, and she turned another brilliant shade of pink. It took her a moment, but Monika finally found the will to speak. "D-don't say things like that…"

"Why? It's true." And it was. The more Feliciana reflected on her words, the more conviction she had about them. "Hanging out with you is the most fun I've had in centuries, and no matter how many years pass by, I still love hanging out with you! I never want to leave your side. Having to find a date….Well, it's just a chore when I'd rather be here."

She smiled brightly at Monika, expecting her friend to have that same bashful look on her face like she normally did. However, she was surprised to find her blonde friend staring at her sadly, a tight frown across her face. "...Feliciana...Haven't you ever loved anyone before?"

"Well, sure…" the Italian started, watching carefully as Monika's fingers dug into her shorts. For some reason, she felt a little nervous as she slowly confessed, "But...It was another girl…"

One moment of silence passed until it became two, then three…

"Monika?"

…

"Monika, you're really starting to freak me out, um…"

* * *

There's at least one more part to this story. Not nearly enough explicit GerIta this chapter.


	2. Rather Be Present

A/N: I've changed the summary of this story to better reflect the content. When I started out, I only had a small idea of where I would take things and I'm afraid as I wrote the ending, I think the theme shifted a bit. Neither chapter is quite like the other, but at the same time, it didn't warrant turning this into a sequel or something. Monika's POV isn't quite as light hearted as Feliciana's, but in my opinion that also suits her and in a way I got to explore another, entirely different theme that was a lot of fun for me, even if I find this chapter a bit more serious and less silly than the previous one. Hopefully those of you following still enjoy this as well.

* * *

 _There's a little girl in a field of flowers._ " _ **Italy…"**_ _The girl smiles at her, odd curl of auburn-brown hair bobbing as if it has a life of its own. Her hand reaches out to that round face._ " _ **I've loved you ever since the 900s…"**_

With a gasp, Monika opens her eyes. Her bedroom ceiling stares back at her and it takes her a moment to recount what just happened. She still can't make sense of it all. Hadn't she been with Feliciana? She remembers braiding her hair, of trying to hold back both jealousy and hope. How long had she been in love with her best friend and how many date nights had she seen Feliciana go on that didn't include her? Often times Feliciana stopped by after a failed date, but tonight had been different for some reason. The things Feliciana had been saying were enough to get Monika's hopes up, at least before her mind exploded from the revelation Feli might be as sexually fluid as her older brother Romano. Speaking of older brothers...

"Brüder?"

Gilbert is fast asleep at her bedside, slumped over with his head in his arms. He still hasn't noticed she's up yet, but maybe he can shed some light on the situation. As much as he annoys her, Monika has always trusted Gilbert. She's never known anyone else she could rely on so much.

* * *

 _It must have been at least the 1800s when she woke up again. Monika can't remember who she is or whose house she's in. A soldier is standing near the door of the room, and as soon as she sits up, he bolts._

" _Sir!"_

 _There's some commotion, but Monika is too out of it still to decide how to react. She doesn't know her own name, much less what she is._

 _She can see her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. Her face is still a little round with youth, but she's well into her maidenhood by this point-a young woman at least sixteen years old judging by her looks. Her hair is a long, golden blonde and her eyes an icy blue. She might be considered pretty, even with her broad shoulders and curt mouth. Something about her appearance feels off to her, but before she can dwell on it, someone else is back in the room._

" _Mein Gott...You're awake…"_

 _He doesn't really seem to know how to react either. His pace is slow and uncertain across the wooden floor until he's standing over her. "Monika...Do you remember anything…?"_

" _...That's my name?"_

 _His expression looks a bit more concerned than it started out, but he only pauses for a moment. In his mind, it might be better this way. "That's right. Your name is Monika. And I am Gilbert-your awesome older brother." Only he would introduce himself that way, even at a time like this. "I am Prussia, and you are Germany."_

" _Prussia…? Germany…?" None of it makes any sense to her._

 _So Gilbert explains it all. He tells her everything-how there was a war, how he found her unconscious but still breathing, still just alive enough to carry home; he took care of her for decades and then decades turned to centuries and finally, she was awake._

 _There had been a time Monika doubted his stories. He was just a stranger, after all. It could be lies. But he took care of her as she got back on her feet and everyone around them seemed to back up what he said._

 _Eventually, it was Miss Hungary that convinced Monika to have faith in her brother's words. Elizabeta never seemed to cease bickering with Gilbert, no matter what the issue. She was an honest woman who ripped apart her brother whenever he deserved it, and sometimes when he did not. But one day, when Gilbert was out of earshot, Elizabeta remarked, "He really loves you. It's amazing. I never thought Gilbert was capable of caring for anyone other than himself and maybe Franz Joseph II, but then again, even when you were a child, he adored you."_

 _Gilbert never talked about those days, before she fell unconscious. He didn't like to. No matter how many times she tried to ask, he'd redirect her until she gave up._

" _Please, tell me about that time." Monika noticed Elizaveta suddenly looked uncomfortable, like she wasn't sure she should tell someone another friend's closely guarded secret. "Miss Hungary, please. I know nations are different, but you said it yourself-I was a child once. What was that like?"_

 _A long period of silence follows. Monika begins to think Elizaveta will keep herself tight-lipped, but eventually she gives her some inkling of what it was like before her coma and amnesia. "Gilbert taught you how to fight. He was very hard on you, even though you were a girl. I think that just made him all the more proud when you took to combat so well. You were always his 'awesome little sister'. He loved to brag about you to all of us, until you started getting annoyed by him. You were independent. Even when you pushed him away, he was still so proud."_

 _She felt a bit bad hearing that. She had pushed Gilbert away in the past?_

" _You know…I think Gilbert doesn't like talking about the past because he feels like he let you down. Like it's his fault you went off to war, his fault you can't remember. I think he just wants you to think of happier times from now on…"_

 _Monika couldn't help but notice the sad, sympathetic smile on Elizaveta's face. Elizaveta understood her brother better than anyone. It wasn't until then Monika started to realize. "...Miss Hungary, do you…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask, but Elizaveta didn't press her. They both knew what she was going to say._

" _Don't ask him about the past from now on, okay?"_

* * *

Monika hadn't asked her brother about her childhood since.

She thought she knew enough anyway. Gilbert had filled her in on everything important. He wouldn't leave out anything she should know, or so she had thought. Wouldn't Elizaveta or even Roderich have filled her in if she were missing something important? Why couldn't she shake this feeling they were all hiding something from her, something related to Italy?

Regardless, Gilbert must have been worried to be falling asleep at her side like this. Gently, she shakes him and his crimson eyes flutter open.

"West!" He quickly sits up straight. "You're awake! Oh, man, it's so lame but I thought you might-that you'd-!"

She can understand his concern, but this time Monika isn't a teenage girl. This time, she demands answers. "Brüder!"

He's a bit startled by her harsh tone, but responds nonetheless. "Ja?"

"Is there anything you've been keeping from me? Anything at all?" She can already see his mind is going to the past week, trying to go over his shenanigans like if he bought more useless crap from online. Quickly, she clarifies, "My past! From before you found me! Who was I in the past?"

"You were...Germany…" He seems a little confused. "You've always been Germany."

"Who was I before I was Germany? You were the Teutonic Knights before you were Prussia. Nations change." Now he's finally getting it and she can see the shift. He doesn't want to look her in the eyes anymore, but she'll force him to. "You need to tell me, Gilbert. Who was I before I was Germany?"

Gilbert runs a hand over his jaw. He doesn't like where this is going, but knows he's cornered. "You were the Holy Roman Empire. So what?"

So he's going to play it like that, as if it's no big deal. "Was World War I the first time I met Italy?"

"...Well...As _you_ know her."

" _Brüder…!"_

"What does it matter, West? You're different people now, right?"

"I am remembering things I didn't before and none of it makes any sense," she explains. "The question is: why didn't you tell me I knew Italy before?"

"It wasn't important."

" _Why?!_ How can you keep lying to me? These memories…! I can barely make any sense of them, but it seems like Italy and I were close and so why…?"

"Because I'm your older brother and I need to do what's best for you!" he finally snaps. "And before you fly off the handle like always, you should know we were only protecting Feliciana too!"

" _...We?"_

Monika sits back against the headboard, staring off into space for a moment. They knew. Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert...They all knew something about her being the Holy Roman Empire, about her relationship with Italy-whatever it may have been. They all knew and they just kept it from her.

"...West, you don't understand. When you were a kid, you were so obsessed with Italy...You chased her around all the time, no matter how big you got. And you got so big, West! I was proud of you for becoming a conqueror, but Feliciana warned you not to become like Rome. Eventually, one day, you said goodbye, and well..."

Did Feliciana know?

"We wanted to protect both of you. That stupid aristocrat told Feli the news of your death. We really all thought you were going to die. I thought you were going to just disappear eventually, but I kept you alive the best I could."

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "As for her, it just seemed easier if she could forget about you and move on. We really thought you weren't coming back. And when you did, I was so happy, but…You have to understand."

Gilbert finally looks her in the eyes again. "I had just gotten my little sister back. It's my fault you nearly died. I didn't want you to fight again, and I knew if you remembered Italy...You might try to go back to exactly how things were." Monika couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Not that that did a lot of good. You were out there giving hell again not even a century later, but still. Feliciana had seemed to move on, and you know...You're both girls, and Feli is so popular with the boys…Why make you both relive such a painful thing if it might not matter anymore?"

"She loved me once."

"Yeah, well, you did used to run around looking more like a boy." He runs a hand through his hair. "I was just trying to protect you, West. You've settled down now, but it took two World Wars to do it."

The cost to both of them for that had been immense. Maybe Gilbert had been right after all about her ambitions to be a conqueror. He had paid the most in his years with Russia. Monika still couldn't forgive herself for letting that happen to him.

What would she have done in his situation?

After a moment, Monika murmurs, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know. I'd be mad at me too." For now he won't mention this is just more proof that writing a million diaries isn't a waste of time. Pointing out this would have never happened to him would just be digging a deeper hole.

"But I forgive you, even if I am mad. I just...I want to talk to Feliciana. Is she still here?"

"In the kitchen."

"Does she…?"

"Still love you? Heh. Probably."

Monika gives him a doubtful look and he rolls his eyes at her. "Listen, West. I may be a bastard for not telling you the whole truth, but I figured you two would make it back together in your own way eventually. Love is an awesome thing. Even when it hurts, it can make us keep going. It gives us hope. People don't ever really give up on an awesome love. It's totally stupid but the payoff would be so sweet if it all works out, so they don't-they keep a tiny spark of hope alive. So Feliciana is probably still waiting for Holy Rome to come home to her. But even if she isn't, she still loves you. You can love more than one person in your lifetime, sometimes maybe even at the same time."

Her mind is still trying to catch up. It's enough to swallow she's the Holy Roman Empire, but Gilbert's relationship advice is unexpected and mostly unwanted. Feelings are a dangerous territory for the both of them. Neither of them are very good at it. Monika knows enough about her brother to understand he's partially thinking of Elizaveta as he speaks. She can hear the bitterness in his voice usually reserved for the woman that broke his heart.

"How do you know Feliciana…?"

"It's three in the morning and she's here making you pasta for when you wake up. You're a bitch to carry, but somehow she managed to lug you up to your own bed when you fainted. When I said I had it under control, she still decided to stay. She'd rather be here than anywhere else, even when it's hard. She picks you over everyone else. That's how you know."

* * *

"Feliciana…"

"You're up!" She had just pulled pasta al forno from the oven. It smells like heaven as she sets it down on the counter to cool.

Monika's mouth feels dry as Feliciana's eyes catch hers. Suddenly she's hyper aware of every function of her body. Her tongue feels too big for her mouth and she can hear her heart pounding. "I've…"

Feliciana cocks her head as Monika chokes on her words. "...You've…?"

 _Just say it. Just say it. Just say it!_

"Ever since the 900s!" Well, that's something, but not quite right. Monika is shaking as she looks intensely at her best friend, hoping she'll understand and she won't have to say more. It nearly kills her when she's met with a blank look. She can't make out Feliciana's expression or what she's thinking. "Feliciana, I...You l-love me?"

Silence.

"I'm me!" she suddenly shouts, as if that would make it clear, but it's no use.

It's a complete disaster. Monika slaps a hand over her eyes. She'd like to just pass out all over again.

Suddenly she feels a warmth around her back and then pressed up against her. Feliciana is trying to keep her laughter to a minimum, but as Monika's hands wind round her waist, she can feel her body give her away.

"Si! You're Germany, you're Monika, and I love you very much!" She pulls away just enough to smile up at her. "Let's eat pasta, okay~?"

"I...Okay…" That wasn't how she meant it, but this time it's Monika's turn to surrender.

They sit and eat together as they always do. Italy talks about nothing and everything while Monika mostly listens, occasionally making a comment. Her heart is still racing, but she decides she'll try again some other time. How is she supposed to just tell Italy she's her long lost love? Does Italy still even care or think about her past self at all?

* * *

Those were questions Monika thought about a lot as weeks went by.

" _Let's play soccer, Monika! Come on! There's no referees, so you can't blame it all on 'diving' when I beat you~!"_

" _You're going to pay for that comment."_

Maybe Gilbert is right.

" _Let's go for a walk with the doggies~! Blackie, Aster, Berlitz...Ah! Do you think Pookie will want to go for a walk too? I know he's a cat, but he really relaxes me and maybe he'd like the fresh air!"_

" _If you're going for a walk, why do you need to relax? Don't bring the cat!"_

Maybe it doesn't even really matter if Feliciana ever remembers her as Holy Rome.

" _How about a drive? I got a new sports car that goes really fast~! We can have a picnic too!"_

" _I'm never getting into a car with you as the driver ever again. Not after last time."_

In the end, Monika doesn't want to go back to those days.

" _I like it when you hold me while we sleep. It's different from how you normally act when I get into bed with you, but I like it a lot. It makes me feel safe."_

" _I like it too."_

Feliciana doesn't run from her now, unlike when they were kids.

" _Good morning, Monika! Hug me, hug me~! Let's kiss!"_

" _Okay, okay…"_

Monika prefers it this way.

" _I want us to kiss for real...I don't care if it's a sin. I really love you, Monika. I think I always have. I feel like I've known you my whole life."_

" _I love you too. I'll never leave again, I promise."_

This is her life now.

" _Do we always have to schedule when we make love? Be spontaneous, amore mio~! Here, take off your pants and-!"_

" _I swear, if you're doing this just to get out of training, I'm going to make you run extra laps!"_

If she had to choose between the past and the present…

" _I love you, Monika. Ever since the 900s."_

" _Ever since the 900s. I love you too."_

...she would rather be here.


End file.
